


Out of Sight, In My Mind

by MrsMoosie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Annoying Siblings, Curses, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Swooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: Post for @berrytera's contest over on IG!  If you haven't visited their page please do, and get acquainted with the Cursed Prince AU. It is so lovely, beautifully illustrated and written... *Chef's Kiss* This, however, has tooth rotting, need fillings, maybe dentures fluff enclosed. Beware.Alright it's 2 chapters and maybe not THAT bad. Written for the following prompts:Chapter 1: Hiding from siblings in the gardenChapter 2: A secret dateShockingly enough, I kept these under a "M" rating. I'll be sure to bring some smut back eventually, don't worry. ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	1. Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was for the prompt 'Hiding from Siblings in the Garden'. Uriel and Michael make a quick guest appearance for about... 10 seconds. 
> 
> Ah... I remember hiding from siblings. That was usually so I didn't get beat up though. Hmm... Memories. XD

If there was one place in the castle that Anthony loved more than any other, it was the lush flora and fauna of the palace gardens. Oftentimes he’d change into his black snake form and bask in the sun, enjoying the warm rays. He’d hide in the hedges and scare the gardeners, or slither through the beautiful rose bushes. As a human, he simply enjoyed not being looked at like a monster. He’d ponder through the hedges, appreciating the natural beauty surrounding him. The horses and other animals on the grounds were particularly fond of him, as he would sneak them apples and other treats as often as he could.

Anthony’s favorite spot during the day, however, was the fountain in the middle of the gardens. It was surrounded by the many bushes and hedges, near enough to the roses and flowers to be tranquil and comforting. The fountain itself was massive. There was water pouring out at all different angles from cherubs and roses into the basin at the bottom. Ducks often came looking for him, hungry for crumbs or scraps. They didn’t judge him, think less of him or see him as a monster. He could take his glasses off and be himself with them. With  _ ducks. _

“What do you all think?” He sighed, throwing some scraps in the water. The mallards swam over and pecked at the bread, quacking happily at the offering. “Nothing? Really? Free loaders.” Anthony grumbled, “I thought you’d at least tell me to talk to him. Wish I could kiss him again-”

“Oh, Anthony! I’m- I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize…”

Anthony turned, stunned upon hearing  _ that  _ voice- That angelic, sweet, apologetic, kind… Everything he wanted in his life voice.

“Aziraphale…” Anthony felt everything melt inside of him and he put on his most dashing smile, focusing on controlling his emotions the best he can, “What are you- hey!”

Aziraphale suddenly stepped up and grabbed his arm. He yanked, pulling Anthony along with him in the opposite direction of where he had appeared from.

“Quickly…  _ Quickly! _ ” Aziraphale whispered harshly.

Anthony’s eyes widened as he was dragged away from the fountain and found himself not questioning it a bit. Aziraphale was touching his arm, taking him away. He could imagine in his mind finding a secluded spot in the gardens, telling him how he truly felt, confessing his undying love- That is until they made it to the stalls where the horses were kept and the smell brought him back to reality.

“Aziraphale! What’s wrong? What happened?” He stiffened and grabbed his shoulders, “Did someone hurt you? Was it  _ Gabriel _ ?!”

Aziraphale was looking around, pale and worried. He kept his grip on Anthony’s shirt. “Hm? What? No! Oh I’m sorry… It’s Michael and Uriel… They’re after me about… It doesn’t matter… I’m so sorry, I need to hide and…”

They found each other slightly out of breath, quite close. Aziraphale looked up through long eyelashes and swallowed nervously. Anthony heard his heart beating in his ears and wondered if Aziraphale could see it through his shirt. Anthony took a step back, Aziraphale’s hand dropping from his arm. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Sorry… I just- You touched my arm and you’re-“

“Ah no!” Aziraphale yelped. 

“No…?” Anthony raised an eyebrow, taken aback, “What do you mean ‘no’?”

Aziraphale started looking around, frantic, “Um… Uh… In the stall, quick!”

Anthony looked around as well until he saw it. Two girls walking- rather  _ stomping _ \- through the flower beds. His eye twitched as their heavy feet crushed through his beloved roses. Aziraphale managed to slide open the door and grabbed Anthony’s arm again, pulling him into the empty stall. Anthony gave an ‘Oomph!’ as he fell onto his bottom. Before he could think, he was pushed back against the wall with Aziraphale’s finger pressed up to his lips. Anthony noticed how nervous he was to be seen, how invisible he wished he was at the moment. He knew that look, and that feeling oh so well.

“Aziraphale, what’s going-”

“Quiet!” Aziraphale whispered harshly. Anthony glanced up and heard four feet stomping by. 

“Aziraphale! Come out and talk to us! We know you’re out here!”

“We just want to  _ talk _ , Azi!”

Anthony smirked and moved the hand from his lips, “Oh… You like to be called Azi?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and held his entire hand over Anthony’s mouth, eyes sharp and glaring. Anthony nearly fainted staring into those blue eyes- he hadn’t looked at anyone without protection over his own eyes like this in- well… ever. He sighed dreamily but was rewarded with a deep, deadly glare from those same blues.

_ Right! No talking. Oh… But his hand is so soft…  _ Anthony thought, internally struggling not to kiss that palm over his lips, move it to his cheek and nuzzle into it.

He stopped imagining as he heard Michael grumble, “I thought he’d spill.”

“Guess we’ll have to try something else… I want to know more about this curse… You had to go and ruin everything, Michael.”

“Not my fault! They didn’t have to punish us either…” Their voices trailed off as they moved away from the stalls, continuing their search. 

Aziraphale held his hand until he was sure they were gone. He finally let out a sigh of relief. He moved his hand away from Anthony’s mouth and tucked his feet underneath himself, hands in his lap embarrassed. His cheeks were flushed, tears brimming. Anthony leaned back against the wall of the stall, legs bent up. He waited patiently for an explanation, witnessing the struggle to find the right words.

“They… They cornered me inside.” Aziraphale started, “Wanted to know about your eyes, why you always hid behind glasses… Anthony I’m so sorry. I just ran, I didn’t know what to say.”

Anthony shifted his position and sat similar to Aziraphale, leaning close. He tentatively reached out and touched his hand, happy when Aziraphale adjusted to hold it.

“What… If I may ask… What  _ would _ you have said?”

Aziraphale felt his face grow hot and he gave Anthony’s hand a squeeze, “I’d… I’d say it was none of their business… Because he only has eyes for me.” His eyes raised to look into Anthony’s, hearts slamming wildly against their chests.

“That’s good… I like that.” Anthony murmured, leaning in slightly. His eyes cast down to Aziraphale’s lips and he felt such a need grow within him to touch them with his own, to hold him close and thank him for protecting him. But… He couldn’t. He didn’t.

“We… We should head back.” Anthony managed out, feeling his heart drop into his stomach at the thought that they had to separate again. Aziraphale’s mouth opened and closed immediately, looking more than disappointed. 

“I suppose.”

“Oh! I know. What if… Can I show you the grounds? There’s so much to see during the day! There’s the fountain where you found me and… Here, the horses and there’s the flowers…” 

“During the day? What about at night?” Aziraphale blinked innocently. Anthony’s stomach flipped and his heart did a swan dive right into it. Talk about a punch in the gut. 

“If you don’t mind… I’d rather show you than tell you.” Anthony’s smiled brightly and he stood, pulling Aziraphale up, “It’s all rather… You have to be there to appreciate it… I could show you around tonight?”

Aziraphale stood and brought their hands together between them at their chests. His face glowed, eyes sparkling in the sun, “Oh that would be wonderful! We can sneak out and you can show me. How intriguing…”

“It’s a date.” Anthony winked. He dropped their hands and offered an elbow. Aziraphale looped his arm through, his other hand coming to rest on Anthony’s bicep softly. Anthony grinned as they started out of the stall, proud as a peacock with the most amazingly beautiful man on his arm. They had a date tonight… Anthony had to use every ounce of control he could muster to remain human for the next six hours.


	2. In My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the prompt "A Secret Date". A l'amore. *chef's kiss* bon. 
> 
> Does that mean anything in French? Can someone besides Google translate? I need to write comedies. Does anyone even read these notes? Am I funny? T.T
> 
> Anywhosies. Chapter 2... Don't let your heart explode. :3

That night, Anthony strolled casually through the halls. There was an extra bounce in his step. His walk through the gardens with Aziraphale were magical earlier that day. He met the ducks who were judgemental and rude, he met the horses who were also a bit judgemental and rude… They  _ had _ come to see them all empty handed. No snacks, no friends. Aziraphale made a promise to bring plenty of scraps and apples the next day as an apology, to make up for that apparently horrible first impression. Anthony had swooned, nearly floated away right into the sky.

Aziraphale was waiting on a bench in the courtyard, reading a book by moonlight. It was difficult to see, of course, but he was trying his best regardless. He didn’t notice Anthony walk right up to him, smile bright as the sun itself, pleased as punch.

“Hello, my Angel.” He bowed slightly, holding out a hand. Aziraphale flushed softly and set his book down, taking that hand.

“Prince Anthony…” He greeted, accepting the hand that was held to him. Anthony lifted an eyebrow slightly and leaned down, kissing his knuckles, causing a deep flush to spread over Aziraphale’s cheeks.

“May I interest you in a stroll through the castle grounds? There’s quite a bit to see and I wouldn’t dream of having you out all night.” Anthony tugged slightly to help Aziraphale up. Meanwhile, the back of his mind was screaming at the lie. All he’d dreamt about since meeting Aziraphale was having him out all night. Walking around the gardens, dancing in the ballroom… In his bedroom perhaps-

“I would love nothing more.” Aziraphale interrupted his thought process, which was getting a bit off track. Anthony held his bent arm out as he had done earlier that day, presenting it to Aziraphale who looped his arm through.. His hand came up to touch his arm again and Anthony felt his heart flutter. Soft, delicate skin touching his arm. It was going to be a long night.

They began their late night stroll at the fountain, where the ducks had long since vacated for the day. The water continued to flow from the cherubs and roses, splashing down into the pool below. Aziraphale leaned over slightly, watching the droplets ripple in the basin. The moonlight gleamed off of the water and cast a faint light over his face. Anthony was enraptured. He’d truly never seen a more beautiful being in his life.

“Marvelous…” Aziraphale said quietly. Anthony cleared his throat.

“Ah, yes… This is one of my favorites during the day, see… The ducks... But come, my Angel, there is much more to see.” Anthony tilted his head slightly and Aziraphale looked to him, entranced by the way the moon lit his eyes. He waited a moment, absorbing the memory of seeing Anthony like this for the first time. He was relaxed, he’d even say comfortable.

“Lead the way…” Aziraphale nodded, squeezing his arm slightly. 

Anthony directed him around. They passed the stables to a fruit orchard where trees boasted fresh apples and pears for the season. Bushes presented juicy blueberries and strawberries, ripe for the picking. Aziraphale gasped and explored, amazed at how well the gardeners treated each plant for them to be able to grow so strong and have such a generous bounty. He found the strawberry bushes through the small orchard and touched the fruit, pausing to look back.

“May I? I can’t say I’ve ever eaten a strawberry before.” 

Anthony knelt next to him and plucked the biggest, ripest fruit he could find. He brushed it off a bit and held it up to Aziraphale, presenting it as if it were a wondrous gift. Aziraphale looked at the strawberry a moment and back to Anthony, his cheeks pink. He leaned in shyly, wrapping his lips around it before sinking his teeth down into the flesh. His eyes closed and a pleasurable hum left his throat. A small bit of juice ran from his lips down his chin and Aziraphale pulled back, chewing.

Anthony nearly died on the spot. They needed something else to do. Immediately.

“Oh… Oh Anthony those are magnificent. May I have another?”

“No!” Anthony nearly shouted. Aziraphale was taken aback, looking disappointed, “No- I’m sorry we can… Let’s bring some with us… Lots to see…!” He covered, forcing a smile but nearly trembling with want. Aziraphale nodded and turned back to the bush. When he had a dozen or so in his arms, they started off. Aziraphale was happily walking alongside Anthony, munching on his treats.

“Where are we going next?” Aziraphale asked between mouthfuls of fruit. Anthony walked next to him, hands behind his back. He fidgeted his fingers together, hoping they didn’t have another incident like that again. He wasn’t sure he could hold himself together.

“You’ll see.” He winked. Aziraphale followed as they walked to the other side of the castle grounds, passing the horses and the fountain again, through the flower beds to the furthest back corner of the land. Aziraphale had finished his berries and held his hands properly before him, looking around curiously. The trees were covering them overhead, it seemed to be getting darker as they walked further.

“Ready?” Anthony asked suddenly. Aziraphale nodded, nervous energy radiating off of him.

Anthony pulled back a branch to reveal an overgrown courtyard. In the center was a white gazebo covered in vines and weeds. Two willow trees stood on either side. The branches draped down, heavy and offering the occupants of the courtyard some sense of privacy. There was a small pond for fish to their right, with a bench to overlook the koi that swam. The grass was taller than it should be, but it was the perfect shady, overgrown environment for the fireflies that swarmed through the area.

“This… This is my favorite spot.” Anthony offered. Aziraphale stepped in, eyes wide with wonder. It was a spectacular courtyard, untouched for years it seemed. It was dark enough to see the fireflies and yet the moon offered light enough to see where you stepped. Aziraphale touched one of the trees, hands brushing over the green leaves and watching the branches sway. He stepped lightly through the tall grass, kneeling down to see the fireflies closer, reaching to try and touch one as it flew past him. It was purely magical.

“Oh, Anthony…” He whispered, looking back. Anthony watched him, eyes filling with adoration. 

“Look up…” Anthony said. He made his way through the grass to stand behind him. 

Aziraphale looked up, gasping as he saw the billions of stars in the sky above them, shining brightly and reflecting in his eyes. He found himself leaning back slightly into Anthony, who held his shoulders to steady him. They were surrounded by light. The fireflies seemed attracted to them, the moonlight glistened through Aziraphale’s golden hair and now the stars. Aziraphale could swear he saw every single star in the sky and he felt a tear come to his eye, overwhelmed at the sheer… power this one place held over him. 

“Thank you… Anthony, thank you for this.” Aziraphale turned, taking Anthony’s hands from his shoulders and holding them tightly between them. Anthony squeezed back, looking to where they touched and back up shyly. They gazed into one another’s eyes, Anthony’s pupils blown wide with adoration.

“Angel…” He started, eyes dipping down to his lips, “Would… Would you mind terribly if…” He paused and swallowed hard, the audible gulp heard in the silence between them. Aziraphale placed Anthony’s hands on his waist, his eyes dipping to watch where they touched him

“I think I’d be upset if you didn’t.” He glanced back up, head tilting up slightly. Anthony lifted a hand from his waist and tentatively touched his face, thumb stroking over his cheek as he leaned in slightly. They were nervous, they were overwhelmed, hearts racing, palms sweating. It wasn’t their first kiss, but this time they were alone. They weren’t being watched by overbearing siblings or expectant parents. It was quiet, it was romantic… Anthony mustered up his courage and closed the distance, lips pressing softly against Aziraphale’s.

Aziraphale hummed softly, tilting up into his Prince. He kept a hand attached to Anthony’s on his waist, his other hand coming to steady himself on his shoulder. It was warm, chaste and wonderful. There were too many senses and feelings for either to explain but the one that screamed above the others was… Could this be… Love?

Aziraphale pulled away first, eyes closed and cheeks flushed deep red. His lips shimmered in the light, wet from the touch. Crowley opened his eyes quickly to catch his look of pure bliss, absorbing every detail of his beautiful face. His heart swelled, and when Aziraphale opened his glistening eyes, he knew… He was never going to feel the same about anyone, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on IG/Tumblr at mrsmoosie35.
> 
> I don't bite! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on IG/Tumblr at mrsmoosie35. 
> 
> I don't bite! :3


End file.
